Secrets
by creeps-kun
Summary: Underneath this small village in the secrets it was founded on and all it's hiding. Follow the drama filled lives of harlots, shopkeepers, lords and much more. Warning hints of rape and incest in later chapters don't read if you can't handle Contains all characters I deem relevant like all the teams, the akatsuki, the villains and much more. Sorry i am bad with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He grunted as he sucked in a hot breath, his eyes blood shot and his face dripping with sweat. He exhaled as he climbed off of her and wiped his brow.

"My dear you are my spring in the coldest of winters!" He sung out to her as he slipped her four coins to pay for her services.

She grasped them and smiled back at him and watched as he got dressed as she leaned back on her elbows. "Why that's too kind for me."

"No no I must insist you always drag me out of my cold winters from my mind, de-thaw me if you might, I look forward to our next meeting for when I am missing spring."

She stood up and squeezed his shoulder "Until then dear." She smiled until she saw him close her door behind him.

She stared at the coins in her hand and placed two with the others in her jar, she saw it was almost full, she'd have to make a trip to the market place and get herself something nice for her hard work. She placed the other two coins on her dark colored dresser. That would go to Tsunade she only got to keep half of what she'd make but she was still grateful because that was more than what most bawds offered. She was fortunate for Lady Tsunade.

She made her way over to the large porcelain bowl filled with cool water. She took the time to look at her reflection; her long pink hair was stuck to her face in some places due to the sweat that made her have a sickly sheen because she was so pale. She took the cloth that was next to the bowl and dipped it in the water and wiped it across her face before taking it between her legs to clean herself up with.

She thought about the sweet pastries she'd have to buy with her money as she cleaned herself up when she was pulled away from her thoughts due to a knocking on her door and a familiar voice rang out. "It's me Tsunade."

"Just a moment." She answered and finished up before grabbing the two coins from off her dresser and opening the door, the cool air that rushed in was nice along with the light was a nice change instead of the dim stuff room.

"Open up a window in here it smells like sin." Tsunade said as she barged in.

"Well we are in the profession of sinning are we not?" She teased as she shoved the coins into the tall busty blonde's hand then heading to her window and shoved it open and drawing back the curtains.

"My dear Sakura how thankful I am for you and your sinful cunny that keeps the rich gentlemen coming back." Tsunade barked out with a laugh and she shoved the coins down her pale shirt. Sakura smiled in response.

"You mind if I go out soon my jar looking a little full, I think I've earned it I am almost looking sickly."

"As long as you come back I got richer John's that request you coming tonight." Tsunade said as Sakura was filling a deep red pouch full of her earnings.

Sakura made her way to her chair that sat in the corner of her room and gabbed that equally dark red fabric that was crumpled on it and flung it on her revealing it was a cloak.

"I'll be back soon."

* * *

Sakura made her way down the busy road full of children playing and chickens roaming and people shopping to a quaint flower shop. As she opened a door the door welcoming voice greeted her. "Welcome to Ya…Well I'll be if it isn't forehead! What took you so long in coming to visit I almost forgot what your face looked like."

"Oh shut up Ino-Pig." Sakura made her way down the store to the pale blonde girl who held her hair in a high pony tail with a lavender ribbon, but left one section out to cover one of her ocean blue eyes. She wore a matching lavender working class dress that had a white shirt to go under the corset. The Apron she wore with it was covered in dirt from the flowers in the shop, but it didn't matter the girl made anything look good and if she ever became a whore like Sakura, Sakura knew she'd make more than her.

"So Pig would you care to go shopping with me?"

"Of course." Ino called for her mom as she removed the dirty apron and walked around the corner, but before she could go all the way around a tall man came through the door. He had long dark hair tied with a navy blue tie almost like a solider but he didn't come off as such. He had dark charcoal gray eyes and two weird lines that came under them; he was a kind of pale that could rival Sakura.

"Hello." He greeted with a serious face.

He was surely the most handsome man the two girls had ever laid eyes on Sakura straightened herself while Ino made her way back behind the counter.

"Hello how can I help you." Ino smiled leaning forward.

"I'm here for some Orchid's that I placed an order for a while ago.

"Aaahhh so that was you." Ino jumped up before making her way to the back of the shop.

When Ino left it was awkward for the two that Sakura took several steps backwards before turning around and studying some white lilies. She bent down and smelled then then touched their delicate leathery petals.

"Are those your favorite flowers?" He asked

She paused to think about it "While I enjoy white lilies I enjoy the ones that have the pink running through them."

He smirked at her response "Well you must forgive the things that weren't born with such a rare beautiful coloring such as pink don't you think."

"Well I don't know white is rather plain."

"Well pink is an exquisite color, and such a rarity I guess all should appreciate its beauty when they see it in person." He took a step forward and reached out for her hair when Ino came stumbling in with several pots of different colored Orchid's.

"I'd also like to purchase one white lily." He smiled at her and plucked a lily from the vase they were kept in and handed it to her.

* * *

"You're so lucky! Every guy notices you!" Ino whined as they made their way to town square for the small bakery they liked.

"I like to think that in my past life I was a pure maiden who was killed by her fiancé so now I have a magic cunny made to curse all men who come across me…a real siren I am." She laughed as she walked next to the blonde a white lily in her hair.

"Do you even know who that was forehead!" The noisy girl said.

"A man?"

"No that was Lord Itachi Uchiha! He comes from one of the wealthiest families in Konoha! He has a younger brother our age!"

"Well why isn't he married! What is he a shrewd?" Sakura asked picking up a loaf of bread and smelling it.

"I don't know! I'm not his personal diary, all I know is rumors but I doubt any of them are true."

* * *

Sakura returned back to the house when the sun was finally setting she had bags filled with and baked goods, oils for her hair and skin and some silk she'd find a purpose for. As she walked into the door she was nearly tackled by Tsunade.

"Girl where have you been I told you I needed you tonight, now go wash up and put on your finest clothes we have lords coming and I want you to look like a spring goddess." Tsunade said in a rush as she shoved Sakura up the stairs.

As Tsunade slammed the door behind Sakura in the bathroom, Sakura huffed and grumbled to herself wondering just who these men were that she wouldn't get any sleep tonight and already have to break out her bottles for.

She came out of the bath and dried herself and went to her room and grabbed her finest dress which was a shiny maroon made of smooth shiny silky material and lace she braided her hair to go over her shoulder and she pinned the lily in her hair and wore little makeup to bring her some color and high light her features. Under her dress she wore her maroon garter belts and white stockings and matching shoes that gave her an inch or two of extra height. The outfit helped bring out her bright emerald eyes and over accentuated her in all the right places the corset that came with the dress help push out her bosom in a tantalizing way, if one did not know her and saw her walking down the street they think she was the mistress to a lord or married to one. Once she decided she was done she closed her window and headed downstairs.

She smiled as she walked down the steps where she could hear Tsunade laughing and entertaining Sakura's future guests. When she saw who it was she rushed down and ran and gave them a hug for it was no other than her friend Naruto and his mentor Jiriya also Lady Tsunade's old friend.

 _ **A/n: So I got inspiration of this story from Harlots, the show on hulu, it's not gonna solely be about harlots but more so life in Konoha and what a secretive town it is. Please enjoy**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He sat under the tree that had resided in his family's backyard for generations going over the events for today. He thought today would be the same as usual, boring but upon his travels to that small flower shop his mother loved so much he met a very peculiar girl. He sighed to himself as he wished to see her again. She was quite exquisite in his eyes; she was pale with green eyes that resembled the leaves of a healthy tree and her hair such a rare color that she reminded him of a jewel. She had a lovely figure but he figured it was the corset she wore and he wanted to see what she looked like under, he had no doubt in his head that it wasn't much different.

He was then dragged from his thoughts as he heard his cousin's obnoxious voice violate his ears. "Ohh Itachi." His older cousin Shisui sang.

"Hn?" was all he replied with.

"Me and our uncles are going to the brothel care to join ehh? You've been sighing a lot why not hear the sigh of a maiden in ecstasy as you grace her with your Uchiha..." Before he could finish the rest he was cut off from Itachi.

Shisui was a few months older than Itachi, he had red brown eyes and dark curly locks that went to his ears, and he had dark lashes and was an inch or two shorter than Itachi and did not act like your typical Uchiha. He was obnoxious and loud and very outspoken and very often when they were younger it would land them in hot water, but none the less he was more like a brother than a cousin to Itachi.

"I'm sorry but I have no interest in having parts of my body fall off engaging with wenches." He hissed.

Shisui looked at him with a pouty face as he arose from his spot. "You are such a shrew but fine enjoy your hands little cousin." He yelled over his shoulder as he waved off with a smile on his face.

Itachi laid back on the soft grass and closed his eyes sighing to himself one last time before he decided he'd take a nap, but it was short lived as his younger brother came busting through the backyard yelling his brother's name. Itachi's eye twitched more violently as the voice got louder.

"There you are Itachi why are you hiding behind this tree?"

"Because Sasuke I would not like to be found." He opened one eye to peak at his younger brother.

Sasuke was only 18 and had short raven hair and darker eyes than Itachi and although he was two years younger than Itachi he was almost as tall as him maybe an inch or so shorter. Sasuke was an arrogant brat at times because he was spoiled and di have the responsibility Itachi had all his life and being the heir and all and learning all the responsibilities to run the house when their father will fatefully pass away.

"Well older brother, I think I am in love."

* * *

Sakura awoke in the middle of the night again due to her crying…the new girl, and although Sakura had pity in her heart for the girl enough was enough. She climbed over Naruto's sleeping body, his snoring fill the quiet air and she paused to look at him and smiled. He was like the brother she always wanted, they had known each other since she started working for Tsunade when she was 12 since her and the perv were old childhood friends. Naruto had known Tsunade by far longer than Sakura since he was adopted by Jiriya when he was a young boy.

Sakura was smiling fondly at the blonde haired boy thinking about his bright sky blue eyes and his tan face that seemed to glow when he smiled and how his unruly spiky blonde hair helped his charm he seemed like a personal sun to whomever he may accompany despite what a sad lie he started out with.

His mother had died at birth and when word reached to his father he was so stricken with grief that he died whilst in the war. The sad thoughts of Naruto's life had brought Sakura back to reality as to why she had gotten up in the first place…to console the crying girl.

She made the short walk to next door and knocked before coming in, on her cot lying in fetal position her long black locks which looked purple in the light were stuck to her skin due to her tears and sweat she hugged herself as she wept. The girl was the same age as Sakura and had recently been sold to Tsunade. Sakura sat down next to her and rubbed her back and hummed.

"It's okay Hinata…you'll soon dry out and you won't cry anymore." She laid down next to the girl and hugged her.

At the feel of the girl next to her Hinata unfurled into Sakura's figure and wept into her neck and Sakura began to hum again and rub her back.

 _ **A/N: Sorry this chapter is rather short but it's to help move my plot I hope you enjoy**_

 _ **Until next time**_


End file.
